160th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 1st Battalion, 160th Field Artillery Regiment is headquartered in Chandler, Oklahoma. It is a part of the 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, Oklahoma Army National Guard. The 160th FA saw action during World War II and the Korean War as part of the 45th Infantry Division and again in Afghanistan and Iraq as part of the 45th Infantry Brigade. Subordinate units *Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1-160th Field Artillery at Chandler, OK *A Battery, 1-160th Field Artillery at Shawnee, OK *B Battery, 1-160th Field Artillery at Holdenville, OK Additionally, the 160th is supported by its Forward Support Company (FSC) *G Co., 700th Brigade Support Battalion at Chandler, OK Deployments WW II; (45th Infantry Division) Korea; (45th Infantry Division) Global War on Terror *Afghanistan, Consolidation I (45th Infantry Brigade) *Iraq Surge (45th Infantry Brigade) *Iraq Current (unnamed) New Orleans (Hurricane Katrina/Rita) (45th Infantry Brigade) History and lineage LTC William S. Key, newly discharged from the US Army following World War I was appointed Captain of Field Artillery in the Oklahoma Army National Guard. He was directed to organize a light artillery battery at Wewoka, Oklahoma. A 75mm battery was federally recognized as Battery A, 1st Oklahoma Field Artillery on July 28, 1920. Battery "A" became known as the "White Horse Battery" in recognition of the white horses used to tow the artillery pieces. On 18 July 1921, the 1st Oklahoma Field Artillery Regiment, consisting of a Regimental Headquarters and two firing battalions, incorporating the White Horse Battery and other subsequently established artillery units, was federally recognized. The 1st Oklahoma Field Artillery became the 160th Field Artillery Regiment in October 1921 with two battalions and would become one of the components of the 45th Infantry Division in 1923. The 160th Field Artillery Regiment was disbanded in 1940 when the division was "triangularized" and 1st Battalion became the 160th Field Artillery Battalion, while the 2nd Battalion was renamed the 171st Artillery Battalion. The 160th FA saw action in both World War II and Korea. Thirty-six of its soldiers were killed during the Second World War. During World War II the 160th FA normally oprerated in support of the 179th Infantry Regiment and would support the 279th Infantry during the Korean War. Distinctive unit insignia Description A gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/8 inches (3.49 cm) in height overall consisting of the shield, crest and motto of the coat of arms. Symbolism The shield is scarlet and yellow for Artillery. The dividing line represents the Red River; the projectile in chief, the Artillery fire; and the bezant in base, the clean cut hits made by the 160th Field Artillery Regiment. Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 160th Field Artillery Regiment on 30 March 1927. It was redesignated for the 160th Field Artillery Battalion on 2 December 1942. It was redesignated for the 171st Field Artillery Battalion on 30 June 1955. The insignia was redesignated for the 160th Artillery Regiment on 18 October 1960. On 19 July 1972, the insignia was redesignated for the 160th Field Artillery Regiment. Campaign participation credit World War II *Sicily, W/Arrowhead *Naples-Foggia W/Arrowhead *Anzio *Rome-Arno *S. France W/Arrowhead *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace *Central Europe Korea *Second Korean Winter *Korea, Summer/Fall 1952 *Third Korean Winter *Korea, Summer 1953 Global War on Terror Operation Enduring Freedom *Afghanistan, Consolidation I Operation Iraqi Freedom *Iraq Surge Operation New Dawn *Iraq Current Campaign (unnamed) Battlefield or campaign honors, citations and decorations DECORATIONS French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered ACQUAFONDATA Additionally, the following units are entitled to the Meritorious Unit Citation: * HHB, 1st Battalion 160th Field Artillery Regiment * A Battery, 1st Battalion 160th Field Artillery Regiment * B Battery, 1st Battalion 160th Field Artillery Regiment Per DAGO 208-11 (Corrected Copy) (2011) References 160 160 Category:Military in Oklahoma Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma